Changer
by Qibli
Summary: You aren't a normal dragon. Life is miserable with some of your friends, and they always give you a hard time. But they don't know what you can do. (Let's just say this is after Darkness of Dragons, in a Pyrrhia that I just think COULD be after it.)P.S: Have not read DOD so don't spoil it for me... (Somewhat discontinued)
1. Prolouge: At it again

On the night of three full moons a crack sounded. A step was heard. A few minutes passed before the next crack came. A large, red egg was there at the back of the cluster of eggs. Next to it was a sea blue egg, and a moss green egg. In front of those the eggs were smaller ones. A sandy egg, black egg, an ice white egg and a brown egg. The smallest one of all was at the back, and it was all seven colours. It was cracked.


	2. Chapter 1: This is me

_Of seven tribes they shall stand,_  
 _Wings of Dark, Wings of Sand._  
 _Wings of Sea, of deepest blue,_  
 _Wings of Sky, high they flew._  
 _Wings of Ice, from a cold zone,_  
 _An usual egg that is not known._  
 _Wings of Mud, Wings of Rain,_  
 _Together they shall end War's dark reign._

"Tidepool!" yelled Crimson. He was a SkyWing and was from the red egg. He liked to think of himself as the leader.

"Coming!" yelled Tidepool, with a hint of a snigger. She was a SeaWing and from the sea blue egg. She was the brave one. She wanted to be leader.

"Leaf!" yelled Crimson.

"Here!" said Leaf, as she was right behind Crimson. Leaf was small for her egg, and often picked on about it. She was a RainWing and from the moss green egg. She was the quiet, cute one. She loved reading.

"Palm!" said Crimson, almost yelling.

"Coming!" yelled Palm, from in another room. She was a SandWing and from the sand egg. She was the smart one.

"Ember!" said Crimson. Ember was Crimson's favourite as he had a crush on her.

"Coming!" Ember replied. She was a NightWing dragonet, from the black egg. She was the pretty one in the group.

"Good. Flurry!" said Crimson.

"Coming!" yelled Flurry from in his bedroom. Flurry was an IceWing dragonet and you can guess what egg he's from. He was the adventurous one. He couldn't wait till they were free.

"Sludge!" said Crimson, normally. "Here!" said Sludge as he was next to Leaf. He was the hungry one in the group and was from the brown egg and was a MudWing.

"Changer! Get here NOW!" Crimson screamed. Take a chill pill.

"Coming!" I screamed back. I was a... WeirdWing according to the others, but I personally called myself a TransformWing . I was from the colourful egg and I was the outcast of the group. I personally reckoned I was the kind one of the group.  
I came out of my tiny room. I was a day older as I was laid on three full moons and hatched on three full moons. That's why the guardians tell me my egg was so weird.  
We have 5 guardians. Wave, a SeaWing dragon, teaches us about the types of dragons split into tribes. Storm, an IceWing dragon, teaches us hunting. Tree, a RainWing, teaches us battle skills. Starsight, a NightWing dragon teaches us about all about war, and how bad it is and tips to survive. And Cacti, a SandWing, teaches us how to fly and breathe fire. The only one that sits out in the fire-breathing part is Leaf. She can't breathe fire. Flurry breathes ice so he can do this class.  
"All here and ready for class!" said Crimson.

"Good, now let's get to work." Wave replied gruffly. "Now, yesterday we learned that scavengers once roamed the earth, while we hid in the shadows. Today we be will be learning how the territories were formed. So then, one day, a female from each tribe rose up, and together they nearly killed all of the scavengers. Then they realised they had worked together, and they all flew different directions, except one, who stayed where she stood. This was the beginning of the tribes and the territories and why we have queens not kings. Ok, time for flight class." And he shooed us away. Wave's class was really short. I thought it was because he hated us (mostly me) secretly, so he took as less time as he could to teach us.  
I had huge wings, and was able to breathe ice and fire, though I didn't tell anyone about the ice, so I was the best at flying. I had red wings, black on the bottom with stars, five tails, (one that ended normally, one that was really thick,(like Tidepool) one that ended with a flame,(like Crimson) one that ended whip-thin,(Flurry) and one that ended with a sharp piece of bone (all me.)) They were all dark blue. I had armoured scales, serrated claws, a green body, a golden head, white legs and claws. I also had webbed talons and gills and I could see in the dark, breathe underwater, survive subzero temperatures, desert heat and hotter, damp weather and blend in to the night. I could also light up the hidden light-up stripes like Tidepool. (Tidepool's were not hidden, however.) I did look weird, but I didn't admit to the others that I agreed with them.

I imaginarily raced them to the flight room and I won, of course. I was the smallest in the group, even smaller than Leaf. The reason I called myself a Transforming dragon is because I can make myself look like any tribe of dragon. Any. I was just describing what I naturally looked like. The others didn't know about the changing. My name was so ironic. That's why I chose it myself.

"Hey, Changer." Said Cacti. She and Palm and Tidepool liked me. The others couldn't wait to get rid of me. Except Leaf, who didn't choose a side.

"Hi," I answered.

"Ready for flight class?" She asked.

"You know it." I said back.

"Always the winner." She said, shaking her head. "Hey! Hey. Has the room gotten higher and way longer?" I asked. Cacti nodded, as she smiled. Then the others arrived. Yay, not. I thought. Tidepool and Palm walked over to me, earning a glare from Crimson. She shot one right back, which startled him. Tidepool smiled sweetly and turned to me.

"Ha ha! He didn't see that coming." She said. I smiled as Cacti yelled,

"Can I get your attention please! We have been working hard, and we have cleared the thin wall between the secret hall and this room. The roof is also higher. Now, I want Tidepool, Palm and Flurry to fly across. This is not a race, this is only to fly as fast as you can. No fire or ice in this practice, as always." They lined up.

"Now, three, two, one, Go!" She yelled as they shot off. Tidepool won, with Flurry close behind, then Palm, who landed a few seconds later.

"Tidepool wins! Now, Crimson and Changer." We lined up. (With a glare from Crimson.)

"Three, two, one, GO!" She yelled. I sped ahead. I landed on the palform on the other end in a matter of seconds. Crimson landed next to me, fuming, a few seconds later.

"Sorry that you were too slow," I said to him. He seemed to go even more red, which made me laugh. "Changer wins this round! Leaf and Sludge, your turn. Three. Two One. GO!" Cacti yelled. I walked over to Tidepool and Palm, and they laughed at what I had said to Crimson. Tidepool looked at Crimson, and she saw how red he was, and laughed even harder.

"I can't believe that! He gets even angrier every time you beat him! It's like he isn't used to you beating him!" Tidepool laughed. I couldn't but agree, and Palm and I nodded.

"He's a loser." Palm said out of the blue. I raised my eyebrows and Tidepool as she raised her at me. Palm _never_ says _anything_ like that.

"You are so going to pay for this, WeirdWing." Crimson spat.

"At least I'm unique!" I shot back. "And I beat you." I stuck my tongue out at Crimson and he stalked off.  
Crimson walked to the end of the room, and into the corner. Flurry and Ember joined him.

"I hate her. She's annoying, with her specialness and uniqueness. I've had enough. I'm taking action. Tonight." Crimson said. Ember took a step backward. Flurry spoke with a glint in his eye.

"She won't know what hit her."

 **First chapter of first story! Yay! Thanks to Blueberrypietree, for helping me! Sorry if the first part is all this is what egg he\she is from, this is what he\she is in the group.**


	3. Chapter 2: Unfortunate Event

**Sorry, but this a shortish chapter. Thanks to the reviews!**

At the end of the day, we all retired to our bedrooms. I could hear Tidepool and Palm talking about Crimson and the bad things he had done over the years. I started to scrape a hole in the wall towards their room. I had my own room as the others didn't want to accociate with me. And it was too small to share anyway.

On the other side, Flurry and Crimson were murmuring about something secretive. Knowing them, Crimson was thinking of a devious plan to harm me in some way, while Flurry was enjoying speculating what would happen. Crimson wasn't evil; he just hated me because I was different and better than most dragons. (From his point of view.) Flurry would be the evil one out of the two. He was malicious when he wanted to be.

I decided that I needed some rest.

"Goodnight Palm. Night, Tidepool." I called.

"Night, Changer" The chorused back.

I closed my eyes.

It was taking longer than normal to get to sleep. The others were asleep, except for Flurry and Crimson, who were still murmuring about some secretive plans. I closed my eyes again, and I fell asleep.

Crimson snuck out, and went to Ember's room.

"Ember, wake up." He said softly, gently shaking her.

"What? Is it morning already?" She mumbled.

"No, remember? Get back at Changer time." He replied. Ember frowned, then sighed. She leaned out of bed, and Crimson led her to his room.

"So when need a way to... hurt her in some way, that can be activated by her leaning up, like usual, only to get her hurt." Flurry explained. Ember nodded.

"So maybe get some rocks and..." She started pointing and planning with the others.

I leaned up, and yawned. I had had a restless night's sleep, as I had a nightmare about what would happen if the original 'dragonets of destiny' had never stopped the war, or if the second 'dragonets of destiny' (Jade winglet) had never fullfilled the 'real prophecy'.

Little did I know that with that simple movement, leaning up, had trigged something. A scroll that I had hit shot up, which hit a rock, which swung and banged against a bigger rock, which swung down and hit me hard in the middle of my horns.

Everything went dark.

"Changer! Get here NOW!" Crimson screamed, and he looked at Ember and Flurry, and grinned. No answer came.

"Cacti! Changer's not coming!" Tidepool yelled.

"What?! I'm coming!" She called. Palm, Tidepool, Cacti and Starsight burst into my room, and they saw me lying in my bed, motionless, and a weird contraption over my head, and a rock on my head.

Tidepool and Palm were looking at me with worried expressions.

"She's not responding." Tidepool said. Palm stood still.

"WHODIDTHIS?!" Starsight and Cacti screamed. Not one reply.

"OWN UP, NOW!" Cacti yelled. "OR I'M GETTING STORM!" Tidepool looked at Palm sadly.

"THREE, TWO, O-" Starsight scolded.

"It was... It was me. And Flurry." Crimson whispered.

"WHAT?!" Cacti howled.

"He said, 'it was me and Flurry!'" Flurry said. Starsight growled and she stepped forward and grabbed Crimson and Flurry. She dragged them to their room, and she yelled at them until lunchtime.

"Tree!" Cacti yelled. "Palm, go and get her. Tidepool, get the others. Tell them that there isn't anything on today." She turned to me as they did what they had been told.

*Meanwhile, in dreamland*

Whoa. Where was I? Blackness lay before me, until a shape walked to me. Not just a shape. A dragon. An orangey-red dragon, with half of her face gone.

It was the former queen of the SkyWings, Scarlett.

 **Once again, sorry for the short chapter. Had a lot of school work to do...**

 **Thanks for sticking with me... The first chapters are going to be a bit rusty...**


	4. Chapter 3: Scarlet Is After Me

**Another shortish chapter, it MAY be a little bit confusing as it switches from real life to dreamland...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Thanks for the follows, TheLoopyDragon and LemonDrops334!**

 **Eight reviews so far! Yay! :P**

* * *

"Why hello, Changer. Lovely to finally catch you asleep. You know, I've known you since you were a little egglet. And that disgusts me." She said.

"Go away. I've heard all about you. You're awful, and I don't want to go near you, even in a dream." I said, backing up.

"Oh, ok. Reminds me of Tsunami and Clay. They attacked me mid-conversation! Ugghhh. Why can't ONE. DRAGON. Like me from our first conversation?!" She exclaimed.

"Because you are very hard to like." I answered, then ran as she chased after me.

"Come back here you little worm!" She screamed.

"No!" And I unfurled my wings, and used them to propel me further.

*Meanwhile, in real life*

Tidepool looked at me as my head shifted and I groaned. It had been six hours since rollcall, and it was 2 'o' clock.

"Tree!" She called. Tree rushed to my bedside with a damp cloth and some medicine. My eyes remained closed, and Tree lay the cloth on my forhead with with a sigh. Ember walked in, and silently begged me to forgive her. She walked out of the room.

*Meanwhile, in dreamland*

"You are SO lucky that I can't keep up with you, you little brat!" Scarlet screamed. (P.S: Found out that it was one T not two) A flame spurted out of her nose, and suddenly she was gone.

Something cold touched my forhead. I lifted a talon to touch it, and I realised that Tree must have put a cloth on my head. I felt in the middle of my horns, where my spines along my back started. There was a deep cut, and it hurt when I wasn't frightened by Scarlet. I touched it, and it didn't hurt anymore than if I wasn't touching it.

I realised that I couldn't feel things touching or holding me when I came here. I must be waking up, I thought happily. I stood still for a little while with my eyes closed, to no avail. I sat down, and I thought of ways to wake up. (She doesn't know that she was unconsious, she thought she was just asleep. She also doesn't know how long she has been unconsious.)

I pinched myself, pulled a spine, banged a horn against the ground, bit my tounge. Nothing. I sighed, and I hoped that Crimson would yell rollcall soon so I could wake up. I was first fascinated by it, but now I hated this dream.

Scarlet returned looking angrier than ever. Her faced was cloaked in smoke as it licked her horns and face.

"Want me to melt the other half of your face?" I asked. (I could also shoot magical death spit. (Venom))

"Like you could do that in a dream, sleeping beauty." She smirked. I shot a bolt of white flame at her face and she copped the brunt of it.

But still she stood there, with an evil grin on her face.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled. I charged at her head first, and she left the dream again.

I was angry and frustrated, so I decided to lie down.

*Meanwhile, in real life*

My head moved, and Palm was by my side in an instant.

"Cacti!" She called. It was day two. (It had been around 32 hours.) I groaned, and my eyes were moved quickly under my closed eyelids.

"Starsight! Tidepool! Tree!" She called. Four dragons rushed into the room.

"What?" Tree asked.

"I think she's waking up!" Palm said excitedly.

* * *

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	5. Chapter 4: I was WHAT?

**SO SO SO SO SORRY that it took SOOOOOOOOOOOO long to get this chapter out, just I've been doing science for school, and Dusk at Dawn, my other story, and a whole bunch of random stuff, so I couldn't have the time. I AM TRYING to squish this in I SWEAR!**

 **DON'T YELL AT ME PLES**

 **Review please!**

 **Enjoy!**

"WHAT?" Cacti said. I groaned quietly, and Tree rushed around, getting a cloth, medicine, and other stuff. They had long ago gotten rid of the weird contraption above my head.

"Come on, Changer. Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Tidepool urged me. My eyes opened quickly, and closed again almost instantly. Tidepool gasped.

"I seriously hate these caves. You'd think that the smell would still be here after Dune." Tree murmured.

"Wait, what?" I whispered, barely audible.

"Changer!" Starsight said.

"What? Did I miss rollcall?" I asked quietly.

"I'm so so sorry, Changer, but you've missed it by a day and a half." Tidepool said.

"What?!" I asked, trying to lean up, but I fell down, exhausted.

"Crimson and Flurry created a contraption that when you leaned up, it set of a chain reaction that ended in a large, heavy rock hitting you in the head, rendering you unconscious." Starsight explained.

"What did you say before Tree?" I said, turning my head to her.

"There is something we need to tell you."

"These caves, they used to..." Tree started.

"They used to belong to the..." Starsight continued.

"Belong to the Dragonets of Destiny." Cacti finished. I was still in bed, not feeling so good, and they were taking care of me really well. Flurry and Crimson... Let's just say that they didn't get off lightly...

THE NEXT DAY

I was out of bed! I walked down the hallway, and passed Crimson. There were no classes today, as I was very dizzy. I glared at him. He looked down at his talons, and Tidepool caught up to me.

"Ya learnt how to deal with him better? Has he even apologised?!" Tidepool asked.

"Yeah, Cacti made him," I said. "I don't think would have otherwise."

"Has Flurry apologised?" She asked.

"Yup."

"I heard that Ember played a pretty massive role in it as well."

"Ember? That's new," I said.

"Yeah, apparently she helped set it up, and helped them figure out what they were going to do."

"Huh."

"Weird, isn't it?" Tidepool said.

"I never thought about that at all."

"About what?"

"About anyone else helping them."

"You seem to be pretty fine for someone who has been unconscious for a day and a half."

"So?" I said.

"Just, I would be more angry then that."

"That's just you, I guess. I just feel like I want to, but I'm not able to. Something must have happened to me while I was napping."

"Ya think? The Changer I know would be storming round the place until you'd gotten revenge."

"That is the Tidepool you know," I said, laughing.

"Well, I just want to get outta this place, and pronto."

"We have hunting class."

"Fine. I hate it how you know that it is my favourite lesson. At least with Storm you know when you haven't done something right." Tidepool said.

Soon they went to the hunting room and Storm peered down at them.

"For once, you are the first to arrive. You, Changer, will go second. Tidepool will do a demonstration to show you how it's really done," he said bluntly.

Tidepool was an obvious favourite of Storm's, as she aslways caught her prey. I missed a few times, and Storm hated me for that for some reason. I mean, letting a chicken get away once or twice is fine, right? Not according to Storm.

The others arrived at that moment, and Storm ordered them. Crimson would go third, Flurry fourth, Ember fifth, Palm sixth and Leaf last.

"Tidepool, catch the chicken in less than ten minutes," Storm said, releasing it.

"Child's play," she said, and bolted after it.

Nine minutes later, and Tidepool had come back with the chicken. She had killed it on the way, as Storm didn't like us coming back with live ones.

"Well done. Changer, your turn," He said, turning to me. He grabbed a chicken from the cage he had and let it run through the maze of tunnels.

"You have ten minutes."

I bolted into the maze and smelled the ground. I could smell where the chicken had been and followed its scent. I reached a dead end, but the chicken against the wall was trapped. I stabbed it, and it fell as a grabbed it. I ran back the way I had came, and I saw how long I had taken. Nine minutes. That means me and Tidepool had to go again.

"Wow. Noice job," She said.

"That means at least us two have to go again."

"Oh, right," Tidepool said.

Crimson went, and scored a fat eleven minutes. Flurry went as Crimson dragged the chicken across the floor. Flurry scored twelve miutes. Ember got fifteen minutes, and Palm got ten. Leaf got twelve as well. They would got again, so they could see who was quicker. Me and Tidepool would go first.

"Three, two, one, GO!" Storm released the chicken.

Me and Tidepool went into the maze, and I bent down and sniffed. I worked out where it went, and ran. Tidepool saw, and ran behind me. Even if I saw it first, and Tidepool killed it and brought it back to Storm, she would get the credit.

I sped up, and Tidepool striked a conversation up.

"So, what happened during your little nap? Had any interesting dreams?"

"No, not really," I panted.

"Come on! There has got to be something!"

"Well... There is something I haven't told anyone..."

 **I wonder what it is...**

 **ALSO!**

 **I was thinking, IF or WHEN they escape, I need my own OCs. Like, there will still be The Jade Winglet and the Prophecy Dragonets, but I want DIFFERENT characters.**

 **So comment an OC you think should 100 percently be in the story, but I need this info:**

Name

Tribe

Gender

Personality

Appearance

Friend or Foe?


	6. Authors Note: Apology

**This is an Authors Note and will be deleted when I start the story up again.**

 **Guys, I'm so sorry about my inactivity! School has started again and I've been SUPER BUSY! I PROMISE to post at least a new chapter for each of my stories ASAP!**

 **Once Again, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS FOR MY INACTIVITY**


End file.
